Ojama
"Ojama" (おジャマ, Ojama) (Pronounced Oh-Juh-Mahhhh) is an archetype of cards played by Chazz Princeton. While the "Ojama" monsters all have 0 ATK, many "Ojama" cards can fill up or prevent the use of the opponent's Monster Card Zones, although the card themes do not always focus on this. "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" which can destroy all cards on the opponent's side of the field when "Green", "Yellow", and "Black" are on the field. "Ojama King" can gain 1000 ATK for each "Ojama" monster destroyed by "Ojamuscle" as long as he remains on the field. There are two "Ojama" Effect Monsters, "Red" and "Blue", who help the archetype in general. The "Ojamas" even have their own Field Spell," Ojama Country", presenting this archetype with DEF beatdown strategies. Still more unknown new "Ojamas" are shown in "Ojama Country" and "Solidarity": a spiky flying "Ojama", a flat purple "Ojama", a fat lime green "Ojama", a non-flying one with a spiky head, and there appears to be a snake and a dog. These six have yet to be seen in either the TCG or OCG. The name "Ojama" comes from the Japanese phrase Ojamashimasu (お邪魔します) (o-jah-mah-shi-mah-ss) which is the verb to "be excused" (Jamashi as the stem) and is usually said by people entering a room unexpectedly. This could be a reference to the card "Ojama Trio," where the Ojamas barge onto the opponent's field, as well as their flavor text. Their name could also come from the word "Jama", which means "obstacle" in Japanese. The term "Jama" is also used to describe something or someone that is a nuisance or "in the way", which the Ojamas certainly embody. The original three "Ojamas" ("Yellow", "Green" and "Black") are siblings and have grandparents, as featured on "Ojama Knight". The relationship between the original trio and the two newer "Ojamas" ("Blue" and "Ojama Red") is unknown, but they appear to be family (as suggested by "Solidarity", a possible direct reference), or at least countrymen/citizens/beings all hailing from "Ojama Country". The "Ojamas" seem to be used as the butt of humor on several card illustrations, such as being hunted down on "Harpies' Hunting Ground", being tossed by "Man-Thro' Tro'", being used to practice boxing in "Ojamuscle" or flattened on "Power Filter". According to the famous Konami detective game, ''Snatcher'', "Ojama" is the nickname of Hideo Kojima, the game's creator and director. Playing style The main focus of the "Ojamas" is to generate enormous hand advantage and utilize the Field Spell to switch the ATK/DEF of all monsters on the field. Also, the Ojamas' swarming capabilites can create powerful Xyz and Synchro Monsters to dominate the field. "Ojama Blue" is the lynchpin of the Deck, along with the Field Spell, "Ojama Country". It is recommend to find ways to get "Blue" to the field as soon as possible to start the "Ojama" engine. Good cards to use are "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" and/or "Shining Angel". "Blue" can add the Field Spell and another key card, "Ojamagic", straight to your hand; "Ojamagic" allows you to add all three of the Normal Ojamas to your hand at once so you can use them all in conjunction with power cards like "Polymerization", "Ojama Red", and even the infamous and hilarious "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!"! DARK monsters like "Junk Synchron" and "Tragoedia" are perfect fits in the Deck, also allowing the splashing in of powerful chaos monsters such as "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". "Ojamas" (even the Normal Monsters) are excellent in the hand, on the field, and in the Graveyard. In the hand, they can be Special Summoned by "Ojama Red" for a big "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" play, fused with "Polymerization", or discarded for "Ojama Country". On the field, they support the Field Spell, switching the ATK/DEF of every monster on the field. They can be made into Synchro and Xyz Monsters with high DEF (which switches into becoming ATK because of "Ojama Country") like "Frozen Fitzgerald" (2500 DEF) and "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu". DEF but he boosts all your monsters (including himself) by 400 Their biggest Fusion Monster, "Ojama King" has a whopping 3000 DEF, blocks off 3 of your opponent's Monster Zones, and can be revived every turn by "Ojama Country" just by discarding a single "Ojama" card. In the Graveyard, "Ojamas" can be revived by the Field Spell, "Junk Synchron", and the powerful "Tri-Wight". If "Yellow", "Green", and "Black" are all in the Graveyard, (which is easy to accomplish after using "Ojamagic") you can wipe out your opponent with a well-timed "Delta Hurricane"! Because there are so many "Ojama" Monsters and Spells, it is best to stick with a small, if non-existent, trap lineup, focusing on swarming the field with "Gachi Gachi Gantetsus" while keeping a large, well-stocked hand. There are many defining characteristics of the "Ojamas": their low Level and the fact that the first three ("Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green") are all Normal Monsters; their ability to make opponent's monster spaces unusable: and the fact that all have 0 ATK, but some have high DEF. Listed below are cards to take advantage of these characteristics: * Low Level, Normal: This makes the original "Ojama" monsters searchable by cards such as "The League of Uniform Nomenclature" (which is a dead giveaway, it has the three copies of "Ojama Yellow" shown in the card art), "Human-Wave Tactics", and "Enchanting Fitting Room". * Monster Space Lockdown: "Ojama King", "Ojama Knight", and "Ojama Trio" all have the ability to make opponent monster spaces unusable. This can lead to an effective lockdown, particularly when combined with other cards that lock monster zones, like "Ground Collapse", and to a lesser extent "Narrow Pass" and "Spatial Collapse". "Cursed Fig" and "Xing Zhen Hu" can be used to prevent face-down Spell and Trap Cards from activating, thus locking the opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone as well. * High DEF: This can be combined with the Zone lockdown to produce practically an OTK. Fill up opponent monster spaces with "Ojama Tokens" and "Ground Collapse". Summon "Ojama King", and ideally two other "Ojama" monsters. Then, switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters with either "Shield and Sword" or the "Ojama Country"; this raises the ATK of "King" to 3000. Finally, use "Ojamuscle", destroying the three "Ojama Tokens" on your opponent's side of the field and a number of "Ojama" monsters on your side of the field, thus raising the ATK of "Ojama King" to at least 6000 (8000 if your opponent had two "Ojama Tokens"). Attack directly, hopefully to win. * Beast-Type: Being Beast-Type and easily destroyed, "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" becomes a powerful backup monster to have in hand - or in the Graveyard. * "Ojamatric": this a combination of "Ojama Country", "Ojamagic" and "Snipe Hunter". "Dangerous Machine Type-6", "Dark World Dealings", and some Synchro Monsters like "Voltic Bicorn". The point is that every time you discard, you have some advantages against your opponent. Fast powerful Deck, discard strategy, destroy and control the field and your opponent's Deck. * The release of "Rescue Rabbit" increases the playability of the "Ojama" themed Decks. "Rescue Rabbit" can be banished on your turn to play two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters from your Deck; this can help bring those major cards such as "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green". This will help Synchro Summon cards a lot easier. This can also help to Xyz Summon "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" or "Number 96: Dark Mist". * "Tri-Wight" is a generic "Ojamandala" which revives 3 Normal "Ojama" monsters. Ojama Bug Chaos This Deck utilizes the effects of the "Crashbug" series which are all DARK, as well as "Chaos Sorcerer". As an "Ojama" monster can be searched via "Sangan", this adds to the strength of a Chaos "Ojama" Deck, as an "Ojama" monster is a light attribute monster whilst "Sangan" is a dark attribute monster. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Ojama Red * Ojama Blue * Ojama Green * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Black * Crashbug X * Crashbug Y * Crashbug Z * Soul Tiger (works well with Solidarity and Ojama Country) * Super Crashbug * Chaos Sorcerer * King of the Swamp * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Elemental HERO Woodsman * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Sangan (Traditional Format only) * Witch of the Black Forest (Traditional Format only) Spell Cards * Polymerization * Solidarity * Ojama Country * United We Stand (with the aid of "Ojama Red") * Level Limit - Area B * Super Polymerization (optional) * Shield & Sword Trap Cards * Gravity Bind * Waboku (To help field control) Extra Deck * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Ojama Knight * Ojama King * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Number 96: Dark Mist Ojama Beatdown This usage of the Ojamas is dependent on "Ojama Country", which can be searched out by "Ojama Blue". It works by using cards like "Destiny HERO - Defender", "Ojama King" and "Ojama Knight" with large high DEF to make them into powerful beatsticks. It also strives to Summon and "Ojama" Fusions. Therefore, cards like "King of the Swamp" and "Elemental HERO Woodsman" are used. "Woodsman" also becomes a beatstick under "Ojama Country" by his 2000 DEF. Some fun additions to such a Deck could include "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" to attack directly for 2200 ATK by paying 800, and "Snowman Eater" to destroy your opponents problem monsters and have a 1900 beatstick to boot. "Honest" can also be used since it becomes a 1900 beatstick with a hit and run tactic. This can be used to protect your "Ojamas" as well as get in a good hit. "Ojamagic", searchable via "Ojama Blue", can be discarded as a cost of "Ojama Country" or by "Magical Hats" or many other means in order to add the three normal "Ojamas" to your hand. This thins the Deck very quickly and also provides you the means to Fusion Summon "Ojama King". When it is Fusion Summoned, you can also use "De-Fusion", to get back the normal "Ojamas" and then activate "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!". Also, "Instant Fusion" can be used to Summon "Ojama Knight". "Ojama Knight" is a Level 5 monster; when he is sent to the Graveyard via the effect of "Instant Fusion" effect, one may revive him via "Ojama Country". Ojama Lockdown This lockdown relies on using the effects of cards like "Ojama Trio", "Ojama Knight", "Xing Zhen Hu" and "Spatial Collapse" to completely prevent the opponent from being able to perform any actions. The player then waits until the opponent runs out of cards, whittles down the opponent's Life Points by inflicting effect damage, or uses "Final Countdown" and waits for 20 turns to pass. This lockdown starts off by Summoning "Ojama Knight" and activating "Ojama Trio". This way, there'll be 3 Monster Zones occupied by the "Ojama Tokens" and 2 blocked by "Ojama Knight", preventing the opponent from Summoning any monsters. Activating "Xing Zhen Hu" while the opponent has 2 Set Spell and/or Trap Cards prevents 2 further cards being activated. Using "Spatial Collapse" at this point will prevent the opponent from having any more cards on the field. Recommended Cards * Final Countdown * Ground Collapse * Ojama Trio * Ojama Knight * Spatial Collapse * Xing Zhen Hu * Xing Zhen Hu Replica * Rescue Rabbit (To summon Gachi Gachi Gantetsu to stall further) * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Cards that inflict effect damage Ojama Synchro This Deck utilizes "Genex Ally Birdman", "Key Mouse", "Junk Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Fabled Raven" and sometimes "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Road Synchron" and "Egotistical Ape". A possible side-Deck choice is "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts". "Key Mouse" searches for "Ojama Blue" or "Ojama Red", "Junk Synchron" can revive Level 2 "Ojamas" and Synchro Summons "Junk Berserker" or "Junk Archer" when combined with your "Ojama Country" summon. "Debris Dragon" can return a destroyed "Ojama" and swap attack and defence if "Ojama Country" is active, giving "Debris Dragon" 2000ATK, it is not recommended to revive a "Ojama Knight" or and "Ojama King" as to include effective Synchro Summoning in the Deck, you do not have space for effective Fusion Summoning also, as well as the fact that "Ojama Knight" is level 5 and "Ojama King" is level 6, and as all level 9 or higher Synchro Monsters require 2 or more non-tuner materials this means that you cannot synchro with the monster you revive with "Debris Dragon". However, "Debris Dragon" can summon one of 3 notable Synchro Monsters, either "Orient Dragon" with himself and the "Ojama" he summons, or "Stardust Dragon" or "Red Dragon Archfiend" if combined with the summon from "Ojama Country". When "Ojama Country" is on the field, use "Quickdraw Synchron" or "Egotistical Ape" to send a Level 2 "Ojama" to the graveyard; it can be resurrected with "Ojama Country" and you can easily Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can be useful to help search for "Ojama Country" and turns into a 3000 ATK beatstick with "Ojama Country" on the field. "Genex Ally Birdman" is very good with "Ojama Red" as once you summon him, you can special summon up to 4 "Ojamas" and then return him to your hand with "Genex Ally Birdman" to reuse his effect another turn, and Synchro Summon with "Genex Ally Birdman" and the "Ojamas" that "Ojama Red" special summoned, making options of levels 5 ("Genex Ally Birdman" and 1 "Ojama") level 7, (with 2 "Ojamas") or level 9 (with 3 "Ojamas", easily obtained by using "Ojamagic"). "Fabled Raven" is a powerful card for "Ojamas" as it allows access to the "Fabled" Synchro Monsters, as well as allowing a variety of Synchro Monsters to be summoned, due to it's ability to increase it's level. The discard cost is easy to pay for "Ojamas" and can be advantageous, as it can allow for the discarding of "Ojamagic" which if discarded with another card makes "Fabled Raven" level 4, which with a level 2 "Ojama" allows access to the most powerful level 6 Synchro Monster for "Ojamas", "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", which allows you to discard the cards searched by discarding "Ojamagic" with "Fabled Raven" as a way so safely clear the field of cards, without activating searcher effects or many commonly played traps. The reasons "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" is only a side Deck option is, despite the fact it's a beast type monster, allowing the use of "Solidarity" in the Deck, due to the type of the Synchro Monsters in the extra Deck being likely to be different, this is not a partially viable option. However it can be a strong side-Deck choice due to if the opponent is running a synchro focused Deck, it can be a fast card to use, requiring little set up, with good attack and defence. With just 3 "Ojamas" it would also allow the summoning of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". Also with the recent release of "Frozen Fitzgerald" you can use "Junk Synchron" to revive any of your "Ojamas" for an instant Synchro Summon of "Frozen Fitzgerald" giving you a deadly monster. Then if he were destroyed while you had no monsters on the field you could use his effect to put another Level 2 monster from your hand into the Graveyard to be used for the Synchro Summoning of another "Frozen Fitzgerald" using "Junk Synchron" thus getting you two deadly monsters on the field that are hard to kill. Another strategy for Summoning out "Frozen Fitzgerald" (or any other Level 5 Synchro for that matter) is to play "Foolish Burial" to send any Level 2 "Ojama" monsters (or any Level 2 Beast-Type monster) to the Graveyard and then Summon "Junk Synchron" to the field to Special Summon the "Ojama" back to the field for an instant one turn Synchro Summon. "Kinka-byo" is a great Level one Beast-Type that can revive "Key Mouse" for Synchro Summon of "Formula Synchron" or you could use that revived "Key Mouse" to retrieve your key cards. In Traditional Format, you can Summon "X-Saber Airbellum" with "Rescue Cat" along with "Key Mouse" to create "Red Nova Dragon". Recommended cards Monster Cards * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (level 8 synchro when used with "Key Mouse") * Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest (level 8 synchro when used with "Key Mouse") * Sea Koala (viable, and not so slow due to the special summon from "Ojama Country") * Honest (powerful light support card, for a predominantly light Deck) * Marshmallon" (Useful stall card that can do damage and bide time till a Xyz or Synchro Summon, and being level 3 can help to make Synchro Monsters of other levels, as all "Ojamas" are level 2) * Key Mouse (useful for searching "Ojama Red" however comparatively slower for use as a Tuner Monster) * Junk Synchron (Allows use of "Junk" Synchro Monsters, however requires monsters in grave) * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster (1800 beatstick with "Ojama Country" and can search "Ojama Blue" into defence position.) * Ojama Black * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Green * Ojama Blue (Search for 2 of "Ojamagic", "Ojama Country" and "Ojama Red as all 3 with "Ojama Blue" in the grave allows for all 5 "Ojams" on the field next turn) * Ojama Red (Can quickly turn Hand Advantage into Field Advantage with the ability to summon 1 or 2 Rank 2 Monster Cards or a synchro of your choice with a special summoning tuner monster.) * Regulus (Can recycle "Ojama Country" useful to "Ojamas" no great synergy with a synchro Deck) * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts (Powerful compared to Ojamas, and fast to use against other synchro Decks, allows summoning of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir") * Egotistical Ape (Gives easy access to Level 5, 7 (if you choose not to use its effect) and 9 Synchro Monsters.) * Rescue Rabbit (Set up an easy Xyz Summon or synchro with a faster tuner like "Genex Ally Birdman") * Genex Ally Birdman (Fast tuner, allows the reuse of the effect of "Ojama Red") * Fabled Raven (Use Fabled Synchro Monsters, good attack, alterable level, and can discard "Ojamagic") * Debris Dragon (2000ATK monster when "Ojama Country" is on the field, easily summons "Orient Dragon" or level 8 dragon-type Synchro Monsters, such as "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" with the special summon from "Ojama Country") * Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord (whilst it empties the grave, removing the ability to use "Ojama Country" if there are enough monsters it can be used before special summoning. If a Synchro Summon is ready, using normal monsters, it can quickly increase his attack, as can attacking with a "Number 96: Dark Mist" and removing a normal "Ojama" monster Xyz Material. Also creates a strong defence with "Ojama Country") * Lightray Daedalus Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Frozen Fitzgerald * Junk Archer * Junk Warrior * Ojama King * Ojama Knight * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Lightning Tricorn * Thunder Unicorn * Voltic Bicorn * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Spell Cards * White Elephant's Gift * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Enchanting Fitting Room * Foolish Burial * Fusion Recovery * Future Fusion * Fusion Weapon * Ground Collapse * Instant Fusion * Ojama Country * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Ojamagic * Ojamuscle * Polymerization * Solidarity * Spiritual Forest * Terraforming * United We Stand * Cursed Armaments * Natural Tune * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Dark World Grimoire * Dark World Lightning * Dark World Dealings * Magical Mallet * Poison Fangs * Tri-Wight Trap Cards * Just Desserts * Super Rush Recklessly * Beast Soul Swap * Broken Blocker * Chain Material * Gravity Bind * Justi-Break * Limit Reverse * Ojama Trio * Order to Smash * The League of Uniform Nomenclature * Xing Zhen Hu * Xing Zhen Hu Replica * Dark Deal * Howl of the Wild * Common Charity * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Ultimate Offering (Swarming) Optional support cards * Beckoning Light - Since all "Ojamas" have LIGHT Attribute. * Pixie Ring - Since all "Ojamas" share the same ATK and DEF this card will prevent your opponent from attacking. * Elemental HERO Woodsman - This card, while face-up on the field, allows you to quickly grab "Polymerization" and fuse your "Ojamas" for "Ojama King" or "Ojama Knight". When "Elemental HERO Woodsman" used while "Ojama Country" is active it gives you a 2000 ATK beatstick. * Solidarity - All "Ojamas" share the same Type so this card can give your "Ojamas" a nice 800 ATK boost. * Backup Soldier - Since "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green" are Normal Monsters this card allows you to quickly return them from your Graveyard to your hand. * Limit Reverse and Graceful Revival - These cards allow you to Special Summon one of the lower Level "Ojamas" in Attack Position to your side of the field from the Graveyard. * Attack of the Cornered Rat allows you to pay Life Points to make sure that your lower Level "Ojamas" aren't destroyed by battle. If your opponent plays "Honest" as a chain to this card's activation, you could lose a lot of Life Points. * Debris Dragon - This card can Special Summon any "Ojama" from the Graveyard, when having high DEF to abused with "Ojama Country". Being a Tuner monster, it also can be tuned to Synchro Summon any Level 6 Dragon Synchro Monster (like "Iron Chain Dragon"). * Snipe Hunter - You can discard "Ojamagic" for the effect of "Snipe Hunter", then use the three "Ojamas" you get from "Ojamagic" to discard for the effect of "Snipe Hunter" three more times. * Honest - Since all "Ojama" monsters are LIGHT Attribute, running a few copies of "Honest" would be a good idea. He will give the "Ojamas" enough power to at least match your opponent's attacking monster. Be warned though, that if you do use "Honest", you may lose the ATK boost from "Solidarity". * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter - It's a Beast-Type monster, so if you're running a Beast-only "Ojama" Deck, this card won't affect "Solidarity", and you can easily Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" if sent to the Graveyard by Ryko's mill effect, not to mention that one card on the field gets destroyed. * No Entry!! - If "Ojama Country" gets destroyed, DEF will return to monsters and ATK will be 0 again, so this card prevents receiving a lot of damage. * Starlight Road - Since they tend to swarm. * Key Mouse - "Sangan" replacement. * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster - "Shining Angel" replacement. * Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler * Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler * Spirit Barrier - Prevents you from taking damage from battles. * Super Polymerization - Useful with swarming tactics and strategies with "Magical Hats" and "Ojama Trio". You can fuse "Ojama Tokens" or copies of "Ojamagic" placed on the field by "Magical Hats" for "Ojama Knight". You will either inflict burn damage to your opponent, or be able to add up to six cards to your hand (or both if you draw multiple copies of any of the previously listed cards). This card can also allow monsters that have already attacked be used as fusion material during the battle phase and the summoned Fusion Monster will be able to attack also. * Sword and Shield - Might help when someone destroys "Ojama Country" before or during your Battle Phase. * Inverse Universe - Might help when someone destroys "Ojama Country" before or after your opponent's Battle Phase. * Spiritual Forest - For stall; an "Ojama" monster will need two attacks to be destroyed (This card is not recommended if you're trying to suicide "Ojama Blue" for its effect). * Tragoedia - To compliment the fact of hand advantage in "Ojama" Decks. Also, can help with Synchro Summoning. * Tri-Wight- Special Summon "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Yellow" easily, so you can use "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!", and you gain access for Rank 2 Xyz Monster (like "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu"). * "Enchanting Fitting Room" is also a good card which enables you to swarm the field with Ojamas which then enables you to use "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!.